


And You Will Raise Higher

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [14]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: There will come a time when you will stand on this peak and place a stone on this mountain, like I did, like my father did, and his father, and every chief that has ever been. And on that day, when you add your stone, you will raise this whole island higher.Three chiefs of Motunui, and the stones they placed.





	And You Will Raise Higher

The first stone is slammed on the peak with the sort of rage that only grief can bring. 

“You want to take the sea from us?” the Chief snarls at the Gods. “Reduce us to this one puny island? Well, we don’t need the sea! I'll protect my people right here, and I will raise this island higher than anything _You_ could ever build!

“I am the Chief of Motunui, and my people and I will make our _own_ paradise right where we are!”

The rock nearly shatters from the force as the man hurls it down onto the mountain.

* * *

Tui’s hands shake as he places his stone, something like gratitude—and more of something like shame—in his eyes. 

“I should have been content here,” he whispers to the Island. “I should have _listened_ …He would still be _alive_ if I had just…I see now that my place is here, to make this Island greater, to serve my people _here_...”

He stands, makes himself as tall as he can, vows solemnly that this stone means he will serve his people, and keep them safe, keep them _here_... 

“I’m sorry,” he tells the Island, thinking of his friend. “Please forgive me.”

* * *

Moana holds no spite as she carries the conch shell up to the peak of the island, smiles as she looks out to sea and sees her people preparing the canoes. 

She looks up at the Gods, and down at the Island, rubs her hands over each stone in the stack up here, thinks of all the past chiefs who have stood at this spot and devoted themselves to her people.

“Thank you,” she says to all of them as she finishes the stack with her shell. “Thank you for keeping us safe until we were ready to go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
